


Inseparable

by ReddieWip



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: #Angsty, #cyrus is a great bf, #fluffy, #tgay smitten, #tyrus, #uwu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieWip/pseuds/ReddieWip
Summary: TJ delivers some discouraging news to Cyrus but Cyrus knows he can flip the situation.





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is my first Andi Mack story! This story was inspired by the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane and if you've heard the song I think you'd understand why :)) anyways, be kind and enjoy!

_Buzz buzz._

Cyrus's phone vibrated urgently in his pocket and he slowly unsheathed it and read his messages. He furrowed his brows when he saw TJ's text at the top of his screen reading,  _Meet me at the park._ Cyrus put his phone away, rerouted, and walked briskly to the park. Even from feet away Cyrus could see TJ's outline sitting on a swing. He jogged over and sat on a swing, catching his breath and looking at TJ, who appeared somber. Cyrus picked up on this right away and looked into TJ's eyes.

"Hey, TJ," he said softly, "what's wrong?"

TJ inhaled. "My mom. She got a job offer...in Pennsylvania."

Cyrus thought about TJ's words, the gravity of the situation gradually dawning on him.

"And she took it," TJ continued. "We're moving." TJ looked down and fiddled with his hands.

Cyrus opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to think of what to say. He saw TJ's face and how heartbroken he was. "Hey," Cyrus soothed, "look at me." TJ turned toward Cyrus and smiled weakly. "It's okay."

TJ snickered and shook his head. He blinked a few times, his eyes brimming with tears. Cyrus stood up off of his swing and leaned on the metal post. He placed his finger under TJ's chin and lifted his head. "I love you. And you love me. And nothing can break that bond; not even distance. Besides, you're not leaving right away. We still have some time together."

TJ smiled once more and sniffled. "I guess you're right." he blinked again and a tear dropped from his eye. TJ wiped it away with his sleeve. Then two more tears came and he decided to just let it go.

Cyrus had never seen TJ cry and did what he knew how to do; he held him. He held him until he stopped crying, whispering the occasional "shh" and "it's okay." TJ squeezed Cyrus tight, cherishing one of the last times he would ever see him. Once TJ stopped crying, he pulled away. He looked at Cyrus with such adoration that it made Cyrus's heart swell.

"Thank you," TJ murmured letting go of his last few tears. "That helped. You always do."

Cyrus smiled. "It's what I do."

TJ stood up and cupped Cyrus's face in his hands, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes. He saw all the hope there is in humanity. He saw all the love in the world. He saw all the joy one could possibly have in them. He saw Cyrus Goodman. Cyrus nodded. TJ smiled and pressed his lips into Cyrus's, letting them linger there for a moment. When he pulled away, Cyrus exhaled.

"That was exhilarating."

TJ chuckled and smiled like a dork. "Wanna swing?" he offered. Cyrus smiled widely in confirmation.

They hopped on some swings right next to each other and started going higher and higher. They yelled in excitement, remembering the first time they'd done this. It was like they were back there, on that day, swinging to forget their "stuff."

Eventually their legs got tired and they just sat there, talking, and laughing, and reminiscing. Then TJ turned to Cyrus.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Underdog."

"I'm gonna miss you too, TJ."

And though they knew their time together was limited, they laughed like they had all the time in the world. Cyrus didn't want TJ to leave but he knew life had its ups and downs and that sometimes you just have to let nature take its course. For now, he enjoyed the moment. He studied TJ's freckles, watched the sun illuminate his dirty blonde hair. He smiled and knew he would never forget the boy of his dreams, even if they were thousands of miles apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment if you liked this story! Other than that, I hope my story made the Tyrus community happy! Peace ✌


End file.
